


The Right Thing

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011), author slash artist has a crush on Raven Darkhölme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: An alternate version of reality in which Raven does not believe in Mutant and Proud until Cuba, Shaw’s helmet is tinged crimson even before Erik dons it, and Charles – for once in his life – says the right thing.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Guess who's still salty about Cherik's constant miscommunication and how it could have spared them and us decades of pain and angst~~  
>  My (late) fill for the Free Day of this year's Cherik Week ^^ I can only do traditional art, so this isn't very pretty, but it's meant to tell a story, not look all that appealing (except Raven, Raven has to be gorgeous, and if you hadn't guessed yet, I have a crush on her).

Raven stood and stared as the Cuban sun beat down on her bare forehead and her brother lay brokenly in the arms of the man she knew he loved.

“We want the same thing,” Erik was telling Charles, and there was such tenderness in his words Raven felt her heart break for her brother.

And Charles… Charles reached up, caressed Erik’s cheek.

“Oh, my friend. In a way, we do.”

Then, he hooked his fingers under the rim of Shaw’s helmet and, without the slightest resistance from Erik, pulled it off and let it fall to the ground.

Raven smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
